The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus using a battery as a power source.
A mobile electronic apparatus represented by an image pickup apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera includes an interchangeable battery. A small electronic apparatus that is adapted to perform image pickup operation in cooperation with an external electronic apparatus such as a smartphone is proposed so far (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3190001).